Lights Are Out
by IloveHarryPotter17
Summary: How Rebekah & Kol's reunion should have gone (M, Rebekah/Kol)


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. **

**Warnings: Incest, also it's rated M**

**A/N: How I think the scene with Matt, Kol & Rebekah in 4x22 "The Walking Dead" should have gone down. And by that I mean Rebekah & Kol. I've been working on this forever (since the episode aired) and I've finally gotten it somewhat decent. I love Rebekah & Kol. If you don't hate it, please let me know. **

The Mystic Grill is all cleaned up but Rebekah finds herself loitering around a table, straightening chairs that are already straight, any excuse not to go home to an empty house. She looks up and with only the candlelight lighting his features, Matt is looking especially good. She takes an unneeded breath before she starts, "That was fun, and kind of cozy with the storm outside...and us." She stops a few feet in front of him, waiting for him to say something.

"_So_ much fun. I'm just going to assume _my _invitation got lost in the mail," a voice says from behind her.

_That voice._

Rebekah hadn't ever dared to hope that she'd hear that voice again, but she _heard_ it.

She turns towards the origin, and there he is.

_Kol_.

Her stomach twists in a knot at the sight of him standing in the Grill.

"Kol?" she asks, her voice soft and strained.

"Hello sister," Kol replies with a smirk and a tilt of his head.

_It's him._

Rebekah rushes to him, stopping just in front of him. She has the overwhelming urge to hug him, a silly human thing to do, she knows. She isn't sure they've ever hugged in their thousands of years together, so she resists the urge and instead she raises a hand to his face-almost touching-but not quite, still afraid that he's not really here.

"Kol," she starts, and the silly tears that she's trying to stop from coming decide to leak out from the corners of her eyes and leave her incapable of forming any word other than his name.

"I know," he replies lowly so only she can hear. He tilts his head so his cheek grazes her fingertips, "I missed you too."

Matt shifts awkwardly from one foot to another, and Kol's attention instantly snaps to the blue-eyed boy leaning against the bar watching them interact with confusion.

"I see you've finally gotten the quarterback to pay attention to you," Kol remarks with that slightly manic look that she's learned to recognize and easily come to fear as he takes a step sideways so he has a clear view of Matt.

Rebekah imitates his movements so she's blocking Matt from his view, knowing that she needs to divert his attention, fast. "Kol," she warns. She wants to tell him that Matt is just a friend, because she doesn't want Kol to hurt the blue-eyed boy, but how could she lie like that? Especially to him?

Before Rebekah can do anything, Kol has Matt pinned awkwardly against the top of the bar, his back touching the surface and the rounded tops of his Converses skimming the floor while his legs dangle uselessly as Kol's fingers encircle his neck.

"Kol!" Rebekah yells.

"Get my sister to like you, help you with your finals, with your friends and you repay her by stringing her along?" Kol growls, his hand like a vice around Matt's neck, tightening until Matt wheezes and Rebekah is quite sure he's about to pass out.

"Stop!" Rebekah demands as she shoves Kol off of Matt, sending him stumbling sideways into the bar and knocking over a barstool. "Are you okay?" she asks Matt as she helps him to stand up.

Matt coughs and rubs his throat where Kol's hands had been moments before, "Y-yeah. I'm okay."

"So you're choosing him over me?" Kol demands, a scowl marring his face.

"No," Rebekah snaps. She turns towards Matt and looks him in the eye, "Go home and wait out the storm. Don't worry about the Grill."

"I'm going home. I'm not going to worry about the Grill," Matt repeats and turns to walk out.

Kol moves to follow him, but Rebekah stops him mid-stride, her hand against his chest.

_It's solid._

"I can't believe I can touch you," Rebekah says softly as she brings her other hand up to rest along with the first one.

"That's not all you can touch," Kol remarks and Rebekah wants to slap him for his impertinence but instead she finds her back up against the bar, Kol's face dangerously close to her own. "I saw you cry for me, alone in gardens," Kol tells her and Rebekah has to turn her face so he can't see the tears that are threatening to surface again at the reminder that he's dead: the chest she's feeling underneath her fingertips is temporary. "Everyone assumed you were just mourning your brother. You didn't tell them that you were mourning your lover as well?" Kol teases as he leans towards her, placing a warm kiss to the base of her neck.

It's the kiss that breaks her resolve.

It has been so long since she's felt his lips on her body and she's been craving his touch, his kiss for too long.

She slams him into the nearest wall and pries his mouth open with her own, invading his mouth with her tongue and tasting him: that ever present mix of blood, alcohol, and pure energy that is Kol.

She feels his hands graze the side of her body and she instinctively presses herself closer to him, needing to feel him as she slides her hand up the back of his neck and into his hair. His hands grab her waist and pull her hips against his. She gasps at the contact and the feeling of his hardness pressing against her stomach.

Kol spins them around so Rebekah's back is against the wall as he lifts her legs and she wraps them around his waist, anchoring herself to him. He grabs the hem of her shirt and she leans back slightly, enough to let him pull the offending garment up over her head. With her chest exposed to him, Kol attacks her with renewed fervor, planting kisses down her neck to the top of her breast where he bites at the soft flesh with his blunt teeth. She tugs at the bottom of his shirt and Kol lets her pull it up and over his head before throwing it to the floor, tracing the hard lines of his bare chest with her nails. She lets one finger explore downwards, to the top of his jeans but Kol removes her hand and slides his hand in between the waistband of her jeans and her hipbone. She moves her hips involuntarily, and Kol pulls her jeans down her legs, leaving her totally exposed to him. He nudges her legs apart with his and plunges two fingers inside of her, causing Rebekah to cry out. "So wet for me, sister," Kol murmurs in her ear as he pumps his fingers in and out of her. Rebekah clings to his neck as the tension pools in her core and she grinds her hips down onto his hand, just a little _more_, and Kol rubs at her clit with his thumb and it's enough to send Rebekah over the edge: she cries out his name as her orgasm hits her and Kol nips his way down the column of her neck.

Rebekah takes a second to recover from her orgasm before she's unbuttoning his jeans and freeing his cock from the confine of his pants. He's already achingly hard and she takes him in one hand, loving the way he lets her take control. She strokes him once, twice and he's moaning in her ear, telling her how much he's missed her hands all over his cock. He pushes her hands away, and grab at her ass, lifting her up as he thrusts up and into her. She clenches her walls around him and his fingers dig into her flesh, "Bekah," he growls in her ear.

The arm around his neck tightens and she places an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder. He feels so good inside her, better than she remembers. She drags her other hand down his back, leaving a mark that fades too quickly on his skin.

In retaliation, he thrusts harder inside of her, her own bare back being scraped against the uneven walls of the restaurant. She gasps as he hits the spot that no one else can ever seem to find. His hips move faster when he hears the sounds she's making and he knows he will not last long.

The wall is digging into her back but Rebekah can't focus on the pain, only the complete pleasure of Kol inside her. She digs her heels into his ass, forcing him deeper inside of her. "K-Kol," she stutters and then he swallows her mouth with a bruising kiss and it's enough to send her over the edge, her walls clenching around him of their own accord.

He tangles his hand in her hair and one last, hard thrust that has the wall around her splintering, he comes with a grunt and a kiss placed on her hair.

Rebekah wraps both of her arms around his neck and disentangles her legs from his. Kol steps back and lets her down slowly, his hands trailing her body as he does so. She doesn't unlink her arms from around his neck but instead wraps them tighter around him; she's desperate to get rid of the feeling that's beginning to swell in her chest, the familiar feeling of goodbye.

"Bekah," he says softly as he reaches for her arms and pulls them off from his neck. He places a kiss to each hand then places them by her side. He picks up his shirt that was discarded somehow before. Rebekah turns and finds her own clothing and quickly gets dressed so she's not so exposed. She's combing her fingers through the top of her hair when Kol reappears in front of her. He presses a kiss to her mouth and her fingers grasp at his jacket as his lips caress hers; she tries to memorize each second of it. He's going to leave her again. Leave her alone to deal with Klaus and Elijah and whatever else the universe decides to throw at them. She pulls him closer and presses her lips harder against his, hoping that it might make a difference somehow, that somehow he won't be taken away from her. _Again_.

It doesn't make a difference though, because he pulls away with that ever-present grin plastered on his face, and somehow the tears from before are gathering in the corners of her eyes. She hates herself a little bit more for showing him how much she cares about him.

"Good-bye Bekah, try not to be such a strumpet with the humans, okay? You might break them," he says with that _look_, just trying to get a rise out of her.

He turns and begins to walk out of the Grill.

Rebekah freezes for a moment.

_What is he doing?_

"Wait. What?" Rebekah says as she takes a step towards him and Kol stops his trek to the grill's entrance. "You're not disappearing? You're just walking out?" she asks in confusion. Bonnie has to be restoring the veil to the other side, that's why he's leaving. He's not just leaving her alone in the grill after that.

"Yes," Kol replies shamelessly. "You wouldn't happen to know where the lovely Elena is this evening? We have some unfinished business."

"Elena!?" Rebekah yells as she crosses the room to stand in front of him once again. "What are you doing?"

"She killed me, I thought I would return the favor," Kol replies with a shrug.

"You're going to spend your time here getting revenge?" Rebekah asks, furious at Kol and at herself for playing into his games.

"I did come to see you first," Kol reminds her with a suggestive wink.

"I MOURNED YOU...YOU..._ASS_!" Rebekah yells as she picks up a chair and whacks it against Kol's chest where it shatters upon impact.

"Ouch Bekah," Kol pouts as he rubs his chest and walks away from her, "that hurt."

"I can't believe you!" Rebekah picks up another chair and launches it at Kol but he swiftly ducks and it crashes into the wall behind him.  
"So I'm right in assuming you won't help me take down Elena?" Kol asks.

Rebekah shakes her head, her vision blurry between her tears and her anger and suddenly, Kol is in front of her with his hands framing her face. She freezes at his touch though she knows what's about to happen and it only makes her hate him more.

He places a kiss to her forehead, his fingers digging into the sides of her face, "Goodbye Bekah."

And then all she sees is black.


End file.
